One Month Away
by inuwhat
Summary: {A/U} Kagome becomes a substitute teacher for an all boys’ school! But she doesn’t KNOW it’s an all boys’ school...So what happens when the Gym teacher, InuYasha, falls in love with her? And what if a bunch of other students have a crush on her to
1. It's An all boys' school?

Inuwhat: I'm sorry but there's a block against my mind and the other stories I have written. I can't think!!! And even if I do... It's always for the ending...gr....that's the reason I've written this 'new' story. And I don't give up on the old ones okay? I just can't think...

Summary: Kagome becomes a substitute teacher for an all boys' school! But she doesn't KNOW it's an all boys' school...So what happens when the Gym teacher, InuYasha, falls in love with her? And what if a bunch of other students have a crush on her too? How will InuYasha tell her that he loves her and find out how she REALLY feels? And by the end of the month too! Or she'll leave and never know.

Chapter 1: It's an all Boys' School!

"I got the job?" Kagome squeaked out at the speakerphone.

"Yes. We know you're young and everything, but we really needed a teacher," the man said through the phone.

"When do I start?" Kagome asked.

"Tomorrow. That gives you the rest of tonight to pack up your things and hop on the next train to the school."

"D-Densha? SHIDEN?" Kagome said.

(T-Train? In other cities?)

"Yes, yes. I thought you knew that." 

"H-Hai! Watashi wakari masu!" Kagome said with a look away from the phone-as if someone was watching her.

(Of-Of course! {or y-yes!} I knew that!)

"Okay then." the man said. 

"You also know that you're living in a dorm at the school. Oh, and I'll apologize first-hand for anything the students might do." 

"Hehehe..." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Well...see you in Nagoya!" and the man hung up.

Kagome leaned against the wall and sighed. She had to leave home for a month just to stay at a school that she didn't even know about. How the hell would this turn out?

"Damn it..." Kagome said as she kicked the wall and went off to pack up some clothes.

~*~*~

"*"Tokyo train station"*"4:00 AM"*"

Kagome held her trunk of things in her hand. She hated trains. (And cars.) It was all thanks to those television shows with them crashing or them crashing some animal or kid, and that dead thing would haunt the people on the train. She wanted this to be a fast trip.

As the train started, she laid back and took out a comic book from the side. "Ranma ½" 

"Another Japanese comic...oh well...might as well read..." Kagome thought as she read the book.

She finished it about forty-eight times before the train stopped. She had gotten some food in a section of he train. It had had a food stand.

The train finally stopped and she took her stuff out and walked out quickly.

She stood in front of a large building with trees all around it and an over-look of the ocean. It would have been such a nice feeling to see the image while it was WARM. It was snowing in early spring and she couldn't stand the weather. 

It was now 6:27 and she was a bit early.

An old man came out and gestured for her to come into the school.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" the man asked.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Mr. Tanaka."

"Pleased to meet you. Can I put this away first? I can't carry it everywhere..." Kagome asked, pointing to her trunk.

"Oh, of course. Go up the stairs, there's no elevators. Look for room 451. It will have a key in the side. You'll be sharing a room with Sango. Meet me at room B-12 after you put your things in the room right away okay?"

"Kay..."

And so, Kagome trotted up the stairs with her heavy luggage and found 451. She found the key and opened it. A woman with long black hair was staring out at Kagome. She blinked a few times and then welcomed her.

"So you're the new sub right? Good luck." Sango said as she helped Kagome put her things there.

"You should change your clothes. You look like a school girl." Sango said to Kagome.

"I don't have any clothes that look like a TEACHER'S..." Kagome said, looking at her mini skirt and sailor uniform.

"Well, just put on a dark blue skirt and do you have your top in blue?" Sango said, helping her with her luggage.

"Fine, but blue isn't my color..." Kagome grumbled as she changed.

After she changed, Sango clapped silently.

"Good. Now you should hurry up." Sango said as she herself was getting up to teach whatever she was teaching.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"School starts in 15 minutes for this school."

"I can't walk up or down any more stairs..." Kagome groaned.

"There's an elevator." Sango pointed out.

Kagome's eyes turned to dot eyes. 

'He said there were no damn elevators...that bastard made me walk up like hell for....' Kagome had an image of a choking man. 

'I feel better.'

"Then I should be going now! Dewa mata!" Kagome said as she closed the door. 

(see you later!)

She found the elevator at a corner and it was closing.

She ran through the inch open door and saw that a man was in there.

He stared at her at the corner of his eyes. 

"ehe...hi..." Kagome said quietly. 

When it stopped at B-12, she got out and she saw that the class was already there. 

The students stared at the corner of their eyes and then looked away with whispers.

Kagome didn't even take the time to glance at the class and just walked up towards the old man standing at the front. 

When she got there, the old man introduced Kagome and Kagome was busy looking at the desk and everything except the students.

"Introduce yourself Kagome." the old man said as he backed away from the podium in front of the class."

Kagome walked in front of the podium...

Then...

"Eh?????"

"It's an all boy's school?!" Kagome said loudly and shocked.

A/N: Review okay? I'll decide whether this shall end or go on writing.


	2. Meet InuYasha

Inuwhat: Thanks for reviewing! To the people who asked questions, sorry I didn't answer them, but unlike most people with internet, I can't go on to re-see your reviews! So wait till the next chapter to ask questions, okay? ^-^ thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with InuYasha because it was copyrighted. How rude... T-T

Summary: Kagome becomes a substitute teacher for an all boys' school! But she doesn't KNOW it's an all boys' school...So what happens when the Gym teacher, InuYasha, falls in love with her? And what if a bunch of other students have a crush on her too? How will InuYasha tell her that he loves her and find out how she REALLY feels? And by the end of the month too! Or she'll leave and never know...

Chapter 2: Meet InuYasha

~*~*~

"It's an all boy's school?" Kagome said loudly and shocked.

~*~*~

"Ehehehe...." Kagome laughed quietly as the class continued staring at her with pondering eyes.

(A/N: I know I'm interrupting the chapter with this right now, but did you ever wonder why skittles bags always give you the flavors you DON'T want? That question just suddenly popped up...)

"Is there a problem with that?" the old man said, turning his wrinkled head towards her.

"No, no, I-I just thought it would be a more PUBLIC school..." Kagome said, avoiding the curious eyes of the people passing the open mouth of hell and embarrassment. 

"This IS public. But for boys only." the old man said as the students in the class were whispering something, preferably about Kagome...

At that same moment, the same guy who was in the elevator came into the classroom and saw Kagome.

Kagome was making an interest of the floor, ceiling, and walls now that the old man was talking about what the info packet on the school had said and how she should've read it and so on. 

Then one of the students shouted out, "InuYasha's here!"

"Eh?" Kagome said as she turned and saw the guy on the elevator.

The students seemed happier to see InuYasha than the old man with angry and re-hot eyes toward InuYasha.

"Yo." InuYasha said.

"You should be teaching Gym, not entering and interrupting our class during our time of learning InuYasha." the old man said.

"I don't teach during first period so I might as well be wandering around this class." InuYasha snorted as he found a seat near the door and sat down in it.

"Why this class in particular?" the old man demanded.

"Because it's just too much fun bothering you old man." InuYasha said with a smirk.

"I'm not teaching this class today, SHE is. You're bothering her first day of class time. So I insist you get out," the old man said with a glare.

"Why would he be bothering me?" Kagome said, sitting down in a chair with some tea.

"Because he's...he's..." the old man stammered.

"He's gonna fall asleep from the conversation." InuYasha said.

"And don't you have to teach another class old man?" InuYasha said as he pointed out the door.

"I swear I'll have you kicked out InuYasha, I swear I will..." the old man grumbled as he left.

The class cheered loudly and InuYasha smirked evilly.

"My work is done." InuYasha said as he got up and got ready to leave.

"Hey-InuYasha right? Um, could you help me out with teaching the class? You don't have anything to do this period right?" Kagome said as she up.

"Yea. Are you sure you really need help?" InuYasha said as the class nodded enviously to him.

Some students in the back were whispering and Kagome heard distinctively, "Teacher's in love! That lucky jackass..."

~*~*~*~*~

Well, anyway, InuYasha stayed and decided to help out.

"These are the books right?" Kagome said as she pointed to the large pile of books on her desk.

"Yep..." InuYasha said as a moment of silence passed by.

"You know what, why don't we just skip that and go outside for science? There's science out there right?" Kagome said as the class nodded happily in agreement to her idea.

"Sure you need help?" InuYasha said as he looked at her with his violet eyes.

Kagome nodded. "You think I just wanted you to be here because I suddenly fell in love with you?" she said sarcastically.

The class stared at her and so did InuYasha.

"I was being sarcastic!!!" Kagome shouted as the class went, "OH..."

~*~*~

"You think up an assignment. I don't know any." Kagome said, as she nudged him in the ribs.

"You're the teacher. Make up something." InuYasha said as he pushed her a little bit.

"So? You're the helper. HELP." Kagome said as she pushed him a bit harder than he pushed her.

"I may be the helper, but you're the TEACHER. You go teach!" InuYasha said as he pushed her a little harder than she pushed him.

Now the class was just watching the two teachers push each other around outside.

When they finally noticed the students cheering for sides, they stopped and looked around. Some kids weren't even in the class...

"Um...Your assignment..." Kagome began.

"...Is to..." InuYasha went on.

"Find as many different plants in 30 seconds and make your own pile of plants here on the lawn,"

They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other and then back at the students.

"Make groups of five," InuYasha said as he smirked a little.

"Flowers are five points and bushes and grasses are two points," Kagome said as she smiled at InuYasha and the class.

"The group with the most points wins," InuYasha went on.

"No picking the same plant over again," InuYasha said as the class frowned.

"No stealing from other groups either," Kagome said.

"Unless I steal it for you." InuYasha said quietly, while Kagome nudged him hard in the stomach.

"Fine. No stealing." InuYasha said, rubbing his stomach.

"The winning group doesn't need to write a rather long essay on today." Kagome finished.

The class talked amongst them until InuYasha yelled, "GO!"

~*~*~

At the end, Kagome had them add up the points.

"We all got 78!" the students said.

"So we all don't get homework!!!" the hooted.

"You counted wrong." Kagome said.

"I already counted them and it was 36, 14, 19, 48, 48, and 32." Kagome said.

The class groaned.

"But we'll let it go." InuYasha said.

"So no homework then!" the class cheered.

~*~*~*~

When class was finally over, Kagome went up to InuYasha. 

"They really like having you around." Kagome said as she walked alongside InuYasha.

"I'm the only teacher that'll yell back." InuYasha said proudly.

"Why is-um...what's his name- so..." Kagome trailed off.

"You're too polite to that old man. He's a worthless bastard that hates me because I am what I am." InuYasha said.

"And what's that?" Kagome asked.

"Better than him." InuYasha said.

He looked into the distance of the gym and Kagome saw a girl just like herself.

It was like looking into a mirror.

But she seemed so much sadder, and she had no expression whatsoever.

"Who's she?' Kagome asked InuYasha as the woman walked by.

"Kikyo." InuYasha said as Kagome walked towards her dorm.

"I see." Kagome said as she looked at InuYasha's face. Why did it seem like a sudden change had come over him when she had him mention the name Kikyo?

"Well...sayonara." Kagome said as she walked towards the stairs to her dorm. 'Hopefully, Sango's done teaching and is there.' Kagome thought happily. She didn't even mind the stairs.

"See ya later." InuYasha said as he went to the gym.

~*~*~*~

When Kagome finally got to the dorm, the old man with the unidentified name was standing there.

"Kagome! It seems that you will be sharing a dorm room with Sesshomaru, not Sango. It's right next-door, so if you ever feel uncomfortable.... You may change over to Sango's dorm," the old man said.

'Why would I feel uncomfortable?' Kagome thought.

"And I must warn you that most people have left his dorm and him alone for a while so I will allow you to move in with Sango again if you'd like." the old man said.

"Just let me get my stuff." Kagome said as she walked into the dorm.

"You're going to go in with Sesshomaru???" Sango said as she looked at Kagome packing.

"Yep." Kagome said as she got her stuff.

"Oh, my..." Sango said as she graded papers on the desk.

"What? Is it because he's a boy and I'm a girl?" Kagome asked irritably.

"No. People just say he's really creepy." Sango said as she got up to help Kagome.

"If he ever does anything, just give me a call, I'll knock him down for you." Sango said assuringly. She held up a fist. 

Kagome laughed a bit and thanked Sango. "If he does, I think I can deal with it."

"Okay then. But I want some in on the action too." Sango said as she packed Kagome's stuff.

"You know I'll be listening. You're right next door." Sango said with a mischievous grin.

"Gotta go. And nothing's going to happen!!!!" Kagome yelled at Sango with a grin.

When Kagome got in the other dorm, she found it really CLEAN. Was that why it was so creepy? Because it was so CLEAN? 

Kagome relaxed slowly on the sofa she found, until a very tall, longhaired man came out of the bathroom.

He was wearing some stylish clothes that you would probably only find for a high price and hair long and silky.

Kagome felt like a fool compared to him, but he was a teacher too right? Just a teacher like her, who was...so much more fuller in life, and more elegant than her was what she thought.

"What are you doing here?" he said to Kagome.

His voice seemed to echo, though he had said it in such a normal voice and tone.

'Why am I being so nervous?' Kagome thought as she answered in a loud and clear voice, "I was assigned to this dorm."

'Got a problem with it?' Kagome thought to herself as she looked straight into his deep, watery eyes.

"Fine. Where do you plan to stay in this dorm then?" Sesshomaru said as he toweled his hair dry.

It splashed Kagome's face, and her reaction to it was shaking her head like a dog.

Kagome pointed to the second bed and then Sesshomaru just left to the bathroom once more.

Kagome sighed and unpacked her stuff in the drawers next to her bed.

It was going to be one long, long, month...

She sighed and laid down on her bed and watched the ceiling fade as she fell asleep.

As Sesshomaru got out, he found her asleep on her bed and he tossed a blanket over her. He growled silently at her and left towards his side of the room.

He put on a set of headphones and sat in his bed quietly, eyes darting over to Kagome every once in a while. Curses in his head, he got up and left the dorm for a walk outside.

To be continued...

~*~*~*

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I hope my chapter didn't suck that much for all you people out there...


	3. Strange day

Inuwhat: whoa wtf was I thinking. You guys were like "write more" and "Continue" since 03. Now I feel so bad!!! I wanna doggy...PUPPY, PUPPY, PUPPY! Hopefully this wanting a puppy won't influence any writing I do...eheheh sorry if I do.   
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah not mine so basically not mine, okay, yea not mine.  
  
Did I mention this story is kinda OOC?  
  
Chapter 3: Strange Day  
  
"Turn...on...dammit..." Kagome grumbled as she turned the shower knob around and around.   
  
'It's gonna break if I turn this anymore...' Kagome thought as she pulled her towel around her tightly.  
  
She sighed.  
  
'I can't ask Sesshomaru...He's too...well...why can't I ask him? It's not like I'm here to impress him or anything am I?' she thought.  
  
So she brought up whatever courage she had for this kind of thing and got to the door.   
  
"Ano.... Shitsurei shimasu, tetsudatte itadake masen ka? Shawa ga tsuki masen...." Kagome said through the doorway to the eating-breakfast-Sesshomaru.  
  
Ah...excuse me please, could you give me a hand? The shower won't turn on...)  
  
{sorry for any bad grammar I might've used.}   
  
She was amazed at how quiet she sounded and how she seemed to squeak out each word.   
  
'ehehehe...what am I so scared of? There's nothing to be scared of...eh...nothing at all...I think...'  
  
He stared at her without any expression and slowly got up. Kagome stared back with a little fright at the back of her mouth. 'kowai...' she thought as he approached her. 'I'm not scared I'm , yea, I'm - wait, cold???'  
  
Just then, Kagome remembered that she was wrapped up in a towel and that was basically all she had on. She gripped onto it just above her chest to make sure it would stay in place. Her faced flushed slowly as he made his way in.  
  
He began to turn it on with a bored look and rolling eyes when Kagome yelped out, "No the shower's going to-"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
F-WISH!  
  
Sesshomaru stared blankly at Kagome with either a 'you should've said something just a LITTLE faster.' or 'I'm wet. It's your fault. Stop looking at me' look.   
  
He was wet down to his jeans and Kagome couldn't help but giggle a little. His hair made him turn into some kind of blue and white 'the ring.' He looked agitated but Kagome could've sworn there was a smirk under that hair or his.   
  
"Domo." Kagome said, still smiling after the little incident.  
  
(Thanks)  
  
"Da itashi mashite." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.   
  
(It was a pleasure.)  
  
Kagome handed him a towel (not the one she was wearing, got that?) and he grabbed it and made way for his room.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad..." Kagome said quietly to herself as she locked the bathroom door and took her shower.   
  
As for Sesshomaru, here is his view of it all. (I thought it would be interesting! XD)  
  
Sesshomaru was eating lucky charms for breakfast with 'they're magically delicious my ass' in his head.   
  
He didn't even remember Kagome was there until he heard her say quietly, "...showa ga tsuki masen..." He couldn't hear the rest but it was basically about the shower so he turned to look.   
  
'She does know that she's in a towel right?' he thought, staring at her with his no expression face.   
  
He slowly got up and saw that she gripped her towel on.   
  
'What does she think I'm gonna do? Pull it down or something?' he thought with his eyes slowly darting away to the shower.  
  
He pushed the knob down and began turning it at the same time when he heard Kagome go, "No the shower's going to-"  
  
"Huh?" he managed to say. He didn't say huh in a really long time...  
  
F-WISH!  
  
He coughed silently and look up to see her giggling.  
  
'She's laughing and not handing me a towel??? Should this be funny?' he thought.  
  
He stared at her through his mass of silky white hair. Kagome was smiling, he didn't see that many people smile and laugh with HIM before. They didn't dare to. But here was this random new girl who suddenly laughs at him - maybe with him?  
  
He had a knot in his stomach and it might've been the lucky my ass charms or the fact that there was this girl being cheerful before his eyes.  
  
'I don't...like this feeling...' He thought without letting his eyes leave her.  
  
She finally handed him a towel and he just grabbed it and walked quickly to his room.  
  
'That girl...' He thought angrily as he changed his pants, and shirt. He pulled the blow dryer out from the closet and dried his hair.  
  
Maybe it was the fact that he didn't know this feeling.   
  
...Or maybe it was because he liked it, but didn't want to admit it.  
  
Of course this was Sesshomaru, we might never know.  
  
"Okay, go to page...347 and read the story "The Kitchen God's Wife." Pages turned and 38 pairs of eyes looked off the page and up at her when she turned around to write on the chalkboard.  
  
"She's not really older than us is she?" whispered one person.  
  
"I think she's our age." whispered another.  
  
"A year older maybe?" went on the whispering..  
  
"She could be like Mr. InuYasha! Around our age then."  
  
"Older woman are okay don't you think?"  
  
"She's cute!"  
  
"You're too ugly, you can't look at her."  
  
"Ow! Hey I saw her first!"  
  
"No you didn't! I did!"  
  
"I sit in front and looked out the door. Beat that."  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
Kagome sneezed.   
  
'Somebody's gossiping about me...' she thought as she turned around to look at them.  
  
38 pairs of eyes zoomed down to the book.  
  
'Hm...' Kagome thought.  
  
"Everyone stop please!" Kagome said loudly to the class.   
  
They stopped moving their eyes around the paper and look up at her.  
  
"I think you should all be done by with the first page by now don't you think? Or maybe over halfway? The print is kind of big."   
  
The students just stared at her as she collected their books quickly. They might've read to the 2nd paragraph but that was it.  
  
"Who is the gender of the person telling this story?" Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"A...girl." some of the students guessed.  
  
"Correct." Kagome said.  
  
"What is her name?" Kagome said.  
  
"Uh...." mostly everyone said. One person even said Henry.  
  
Kagome laughed a little.  
  
"You guys don't like this story do you?"   
  
They shook their heads and the 'cooler' people just rolled they're eyes and said, "It sucks."  
  
"Nice to know." Kagome said.   
  
"Why don't we do something a little more interesting then? Like manga?"   
  
Most of them nodded and one guy yelled out "CHOBITS!"   
  
Kagome giggled quietly and said, "Then turn this book into a manga. It's not THAT boring you know. You can skip little parts if you want."  
  
They stared at her. What a strange assignment.  
  
"I accept stick people. It's only on 5 pages of the book okay? And the book I gave you is large print. Just try it okay?"  
  
So on it went and there were actually some really good manga artists in the class.  
  
"Thank you very much." Kagome said as she collected the papers.  
  
"Eh..." Kagome said as she picked up a paper that WASN'T what she expected...  
  
'K.K.' it read at the top. Kagome and Kai together at Last it said at the bottom. The picture was a anime drawing (they're already anime...wtf...) of Kagome and Kai doing what looked like 'the naughty'  
  
Kagome turned pink, 'what the fuck are teenagers thinking of??? Fucking???'  
  
Some of the boys who saw the picture from behind actually, "Hey it's not like you don't do that stuff."  
  
(A/N: guys in my school are weird...suddenly all they talk about is 'the naughty' sheesh...what's with them...)  
  
Just then the door opened and InuYasha came in for his 'break.' He came just in time for Kagome to mumble the words, "You gross pervert..."  
  
"Who's the pervert?" InuYasha asked as he made his way through the classroom.   
  
'Gak.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Eh...it's nothing, it's just..." Kagome said as she tried calming down her pinkness.  
  
"What're you holding?" InuYasha asked as he made a grab for the paper.  
  
Well he grabbed it.   
  
His head creaked over to this Kai person and stared at him with a twitchy eye look. The 'Kai person' was red from ear to chin. "Nice picture." InuYasha said with a mischievous smile.  
  
Kagome turned twitchy eyed as well and turned to InuYasha.   
  
"What? You looked cute in that picture!" he said as he gave a wink.  
  
"Y-You...stop looking at it!" she said as she chased him across the room, back and forth with her screams slowly changing into laughs.  
  
She finally caught up to him and was going to tackle him, but he put her in a headlock and she was flinging her arms around.  
  
"Hey that's cheating! You're taller and stuff!" Kagome yelped as she tried getting free.  
  
They ended up falling onto the floor in front of the class. They rolled around and InuYasha was finally pinned by Kagome but it was in a very strange position. Kagome was turning pink at a snail's pace, and that was when InuYasha flipped her over and pinned her down.  
  
"Gotcha." he said as he smiled at her.  
  
(A/N: Whoa Lion King! Whee I love the old classics lol.)  
  
It seemed as if they were leaning into each other to kiss, but the 'moment' ended when Mr. What's-his-name entered the room.   
  
"What the...FUCK?!" Mr. What's-His-Name yelled from the door.  
  
Sesshomaru was with him and looking at them through the door with a wide-eyed expression. Well at least it was something of an expression.   
  
"Se-Sesshomaru..." InuYasha growled/mumbled under his breath.  
  
"InuYasha get off of her! Kagome are you okay?" Mr. Wazzis-name yelled.  
  
"I'm fine, it was just an accident, it wasn't anything, you can ask the class." Kagome said as her face turned red at the thought of Sesshomaru staring at her through his lustrous eyes.  
  
"We should leave them alone. It looks like they're busy anyway doesn't it?" Sesshomaru said with an almost joke-like voice.  
  
"Y-yes, we should go." Mr. I-forgot-his-name stammered as he followed Sesshomaru away.  
  
When the door slammed closed, the classroom stood in silence for a moment or two. Well, it didn't last long.  
  
THUMP  
  
"Ack." yelped as InuYasha fell onto her.  
  
"Ugh...sorry my arms gave way." InuYasha growled to her hair.  
  
"At least you didn't kiss me..." Kagome said to him.  
  
"Aw, he should have." a boy in the front said to her, with the knowing-all grin.  
  
Kagome blushed a little.   
  
Then InuYasha gave her a smack on the lips.   
  
"Wh-what was that for???" Kagome stumbled with bright red cheeks.  
  
"What?" InuYasha teased, playing it off as a friendly joke.   
  
"U-uh...w-we should get back to class." she stammered, as she pulled herself up, only to hear the buzzing of the lunchtime bell.  
  
"Dismissed." InuYasha called, now in a sitting position.   
  
They clambered on out, giving their goodbyes, and snickers to Kai, the alleged naughty-guy who seemed to be forgotten during everything.  
  
"Sh-shit...Mr...InuYasha what was that about?" Kagome stuttered. her eyes were turned to him, her eyes still holding the look of shock and something else that no one could ever decipher. The red in her cheeks had calmed down to a flirty pink.   
  
InuYasha laughed with what seemed like the most carefree tone in this school.  
  
"I'll tell you if you would like to go to lunch with me right now." InuYasha said, not hiding his smile.  
  
Kagome tried on a calm, orderly look, but she just burst out with a giggle. "Sure, why not?"   
  
And with that, they walked out of the room, heading towards lunch.   
  
--Teacher's room--  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of the room, waving to Sango. She waved back, and then Kagome realized that there was some guy with her. Some guy with a ponytail stopped short, with a peculiar look on his face.   
  
She walked to them, food in hand, with InuYasha.   
  
"How're you being treated by that Sesshomaru Kagome? I swear, if he does anything to you, I'll-" Sango's whispers were stopped short by the guy next to her.  
  
"I'm Miroku, and you must be Kagome." He nodded curtly towards her, but his wide grin never diminished.  
  
"Er, nice to meet you." Kagome said bowing slightly with her head.  
  
Sango eyed her supposed 'friend?' next to her.  
  
"You're not going to try anything on her are you..."   
  
"Of course not!" his hands flew up, as to the "I'm innocent" look.  
  
Than his right hand flew downward to Kagome's skirt.  
  
It took about 1½ seconds to register what had happened.  
  
Kagome slapped him, Sango, hit him, and InuYasha casually kicked him.   
  
"Oh, it's you InuYasha! I was wondering who that was next to Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Thanks, BUDDY..." Miroku mumbled to InuYasha, rubbing his new bruises and bumps.  
  
"Hi. Hey, so can we eat our food? If it gets cold, it gets lumpy."   
  
"Oh, okay" Sango replied. "Hey Kagome you didn't answer me, how's that dorm with Sesshomaru treating you?"   
  
"What?" InuYasha spat out. "You're sharing a room with him?"   
  
"Oh, yea. It's nothing serious. He's just kind of...well not someone you can hang around and laugh with..." Kagome said, her eyes dropping down to her soup.  
  
"Damn, he's InuYasha's own brother, and even he never shared a room with him. Hey, anyone wanna trade this teacher's special meat with me? It's gray..." Miroku said, trying to bounce the meat on the floor.   
  
InuYasha eyed him. "Well my family is just spread apart. It's not like we love each-" He stopped, thinking he's told too much about himself.   
  
"InuYasha...?" Kagome gave him a look between confused and worry.  
  
"Miroku, stop bouncing your lunch." InuYasha said, eating his food, stating that the discussion was over.  
  
Lunch ended silently, seemingly to as they were the only teachers in the room, showing that they were too cheap to go out to buy it with the salaries they get.  
  
"Okay, just read your history books from chapters 13 to 17..." Kagome read off the substitute book.   
  
The class began flipping pages and whispering now and then. This was one of the boring classes, and a part of the day which literally drains you.  
  
Kagome sat in her desk, correcting some homework and gazing out her window. It was sunny out, a shame to be caught indoors, but yet boring.   
  
She went back to her correcting when she saw two figures out near the school's manmade lake. She looked out once more and squinted. She nearly gasped out loud. 'is that InuYasha?' she wondered with a loopy feeling in her gut.   
  
'who's that with him?'   
  
They were talking, saying something that brought a hurt look onto InuYasha's eyes. The girl looked like Kagome, but she had a ghostlike look that made her not only beautiful, but lonely.   
  
The girl brought her hand to his face, and when Kagome expected her to slap him, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Kagome's eyes widened, and she just kept staring. Her heart pounded, but maybe it wasn't love? Maybe it was because she found this interesting, like how she felt in murder mysteries.  
  
Kagome looked away.  
  
'Gross.' she thought like a 6 year old. She made a face and corrected the papers, until she looked up at the class.  
  
They were all staring at her, then at the window, then at her.   
  
"Uh..." Kagome said, timid and embarrassed at the situation.  
  
The bell rang and the class just left, not waiting for her dismissal, and well, Kagome was left without words.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A/N: Haha...sorry!! Review okay? I'll still write don't worry...J  
  
Anyways what do you think would be a good puppy or dog? haha  
  
Say something if you know anything!!!  
  
See you in another story or a the next chapter! 


	4. It's Not a Date!

Inuwhat: omigosh I postponed writing this next chapter for how long...hmm....lol...well sorry!! thanks for reviewing!!! it means a lot that I'm not forgotten and skipped over!!! whee! enjoy!

and to some of you readers...HELLO? windows 95 computers are slow and LAGGY no duh.

Oh yea no more Japanese in my stories. It's getting very annoying for me. If I wrote my story in the English sections, why bother sticking another language in it?

Disclaimer: you know what? I quit disclaimers. It's bad enough I don't own them but to have to remind myself over and over?! So this is my last disclaimer thank you very much.

Chapter 4: It's not a date!

Kagome muttered on her way out of bed. "Nguh..." She groggily found her way to the strangely minuscule table. She dropped her head down on her arms. She stared at the clock on her left and cursed it.

Kagome was too busy cursing the clock that she didn't even notice Sesshomaru walk into the room.

She turned her head.

"..."

"..."

They stared at each other in a confused way.

At the same time, the light bulbs in their minds clicked.

'Oh yea he lives here!!!'

'She's here...' they both thought at the same time. (Like they would know.)

Then they studied each other's clothing closer.

Sesshomaru blinked twice in an innocent way , while a flush crept it's way up Kagome's cheeks.

Kagome continued her flushing of the face, while Sesshomaru continued his innocent blinking.

'He's in freaking puppy boxers!!! Stupid Kagome! Stupid, stupid, stupid!!' Kagome thought angrily at herself. 'But those are really cute boxers...and that one puppy covers his - NO. NONONONO.' Before she could stop her inner Kagome from acting out loud, she added, "Nice boxers."

"SH-" Kagome clamped down her mouth and looked down.

'At least I didn't say nice - NOOOOO. Don't think. BAD KAGOME'

"Thanks. Nice bra." Sesshomaru said coolly before turning and entering the world of 'Eggo waffles'.

Kagome's head creaked down slowly to look at her.

Her blush seemed to deepen with every passing second.

'Great. I'm wearing short shorts and a bra. Oh fuck it.' Kagome thought grumpily, trying to ease her burning face.

'It's not my fault. It was hot. Yes, that explains it! It was hot last night. That's why I wore this to sleep and that's why he wore those boxers. Shit, don't think about them, don't-think-don't-think-don't-think!!!'

She got up and looked around the kitchen.

"Erm...Sesshomaru where is everything in this kitchen?" Kagome asked quietly. 'I shouldn't have eaten breakfast with Sango yesterday...'

He gave a short glance her way through the corner of his eye and said to his Eggo, "The blue cupboard." before taking a huge bite in it and letting the syrup drip motionlessly to his plate.

She muttered a thanks and looked around for a blue cupboard.

After about what seemed like four hours in Sesshomaru's Eggo-killing presence, she sighed and turned to him. "I can't find a blue cupboard in here."

Without turning her way, he said, "Red." and took a sip of his coffee.

Kagome gaped at him for a second and turned and found a red cupboard. 'He's a jerk no matter how good he looks in boxers.'

She opened up and found Sesshomaru's Tupperware. She put the bowl and spoon down and poured Trix into it. It was strange using his stuff, but she couldn't care less. Well actually if she BROKE his things, then she would care.

As if on cue, she slipped on a carpet that appeared out of nowhere and fell. Well the bowl, spoon and cereal flew into the air.

She grabbed the falling bowl and collected the flying cereal with kind of Spiderman-like reflex.

When the last piece fell in, she stared wide-eyed at her bowl.

"COOL." Kagome said as she sat on the carpet, marveling at her skills and pouring milk into her bowl.

"You're late." Sesshomaru said as he strode into the kitchen with feminine grace. (Not saying he's gay, just graceful)

"H-huh?" Kagome stammered. She managed to spill some milk onto the tile floor next to her.

'I can catch falling cereal in a bowl and yet I can't catch dripping milk.' Kagome thought miserably as she grabbed a cloth blindly behind her.

"WH-"

"..." Was all Sesshomaru said as Kagome tossed her piece of 'cloth' back.

"SORRY! It was an accident." Kagome yelped as Sesshomaru pulled up his now sagging boxers without comment.

Kagome sat still, blushing madly on the carpet, until Sesshomaru washed his plate and cup silently and left.

Kagome cursed her morning silently. "Oh shit...what a great way to start the day."

ooOOooOOooOOoooOOoo

Yea that's my lil page breaker now. I didn't think ffdotnet would change so much...

"Oh, god why was it so hot today???" complained Sango.

"I don't know...Nobody was even listening during class...I can't even remember what I was teaching them!" Kagome groaned as she sipped her iced-tea.

"Well it's the weekend...what do we do?" Sango added, "The students are all partying or hooking up and most of the teachers are getting on with their lives..."

"Ugh...I just want to sleep...in a freezer..." Kagome muttered with her head on the chrome table.

"Hey isn't that your new room-buddy? Mr. Cold and Creepy?" Sango said, gesturing towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru strode briskly past everyone. He glanced over at Kagome, and with an approving nod, he made his way past the crowd.

Kagome blinked once in a comical way, then twice.

'Did he forget about this morning? Or is he just ignoring it?' Kagome pondered.

"Whoa. He's hot. In a girly-boy-muscular-recluse sort of way." Then she smiled knowingly. "You just wanted to share a dorm with him so you could see him in 'clothes' didn't you? You pig..."

Kagome face burned and her voice rose, ever so squeakily. "No I didn't!" But her mind wandered away to the thoughts of this morning. Which she would never share with Sango for many reasons...

a) she would make up stories of love between the two. Not that bad but it would be embarrassing.

b) she would try hooking them together. Totally unacceptable. Or is it...hmm...

c) she would keep looking at him, therefore making Kagome look at him and remember a certain morning involving boxers.

'So there. I can't like him. He can keep his boxers to himself. And anything in it will NEVER involve me.' Kagome told herself.

"HELLO?..."

Kagome jolted upward, clearly startled by the mane of falling hair before her face. InuYasha's hands were on the table, close to hers. Kagome couldn't help noticing how tan and firm they seemed.

"H-hi InuYasha!" Kagome said perkily to cover up her embarrassment. But maybe a LITTLE too perkily.

Kagome glanced over at Sango with the newly arrived Miroku.

"Listen, do-" InuYasha stopped short and glared at Sango and Miroku.

Miroku gave him an almost rueful grin. "What? We have our rights sitting at the same table. Why can't we watch?"

InuYasha looked exasperated. Kagome sent a (hopefully) pleading look their way.

Sango sighed and got up. "Let's go. They don't want us. Well in their business anyway." She winked at Kagome and pulled Miroku away, arm linked in arm.

"Good luck asking her out InuYasha." Miroku shouted as he and Sango made way out the door.

The room was on its way to emptying, but the remaining students and teachers snickered silently.

InuYasha turned red.

Kagome cocked her head innocently to one side.

"So where are you gonna take me on this date?" she asked sweetly.

"It's not a date!" InuYasha responded, all too quickly.

(A/N: For some reason Thumbelina reminds me of Alice from Alice In Wonderland...And that Cornelius guy reminds me of a buff Peter Pan. Weird how Disney movies are like this.)

"Well then what were you going to say to me then?" Kagome felt a pang of guilt for InuYasha. She should have just let him go on his way of saying it. Even if it would take a little longer.

InuYasha looked thoroughly perplexed. He was at a loss of words.

'Damn.' was all InuYasha thought now.

"Well this 'not date' seems very interesting. I'll go with you to wherever it is."

'Please say it really was a date and not a hook-up or something!!! That would SUCK.' were the words in Kagome's mind.

"You're really something, did you know that?"

"Thanks."

"I'll pick you up at...?"

"Well I actually don't know, so I'll meet you at...?"

"Why not just meet back at this school at 6?"

"Okay then. Sounds like a very interesting 'not date'. Is this a formal 'not date' or is it just a casual 'not date'?"

"Casual. I'm not into fancy stuff."

Kagome smiled her best smile. "Okay. See you then." She pecked him swiftly on the cheek and left, leaving a very red doggy boy to himself.

OooOOOOooOOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

Outside, Kagome was attacked.

Dumdumdum!

Well, okay, not exactly ATTACKED, but she was attacked by Miroku and Sango words of encouragement. Same thing.

"OO Kagome!!! You left him all blushing and red! How cute and love-story like! Somebody needs to die and make it all dramatic now! So you can make out with him while you're crying or something or course." Sango said, nodding dramatically.

Kagome hit her on the arm. "I'm not one of your story characters Sango..."

"Just kidding! Sheesh you must really like him!" Sango held her arm.

Kagome put on a modest smile. "He's really nice. It's cute to see him confused for once."

"OHOHOHO. I wonder just what you two will do after this 'not date' eh?" Miroku said nodding in a knowing smile.

"Hey-" Kagome stopped and looking down.

"You pervert!!!" Sango shrieked, kicking him away from Kagome.

Even as her friends fought (Well Sango did, Miroku just ran while covering his head...) Kagome couldn't help but thin about InuYasha and that girl. He kissed her. She shook her head, but her thoughts just drifted off to Sesshomaru. Her forbidden thoughts.

'I have a crush on Sesshomaru' ringing in her head.

OOooOOoOoOooOoOOoo

Whilst, somebody thinks something in particular as well.

'Kagome's cute.' but of course, this isn't Sesshomaru.

Let's just call this person a stalker shall we?

to be continued in chapter 5...

A/N: REVIEW!!! I'm sorry about the cliffy but I sprained my wrist. Typing sucks, but I would forget the chapter if I didn't type it down...I hoped it wasn't that bad! Thanks to my faithful readers! bye!


End file.
